Amulets
About Amulets : Amulets are t-shirts created and sold by Tecmagdiams; these amulets have very tiny magical powers (what power it is is found in that amulet's description. You can easily be banned by abusing an amulet and making it have powers not found in the description). When a character is wearing a necklace, he or she is entitled to using that minor magic. : Tecmagdiams also has a group in which a person is received updates and has the ability to suggest an new amulet. CURRENTLY, IT IS DEBATABLE WHETHER TECMAGDIAMS IS STILL MASS-PRODUCING AMULETS! Current Amulets Amulet of True Sight 'While wearing this amulet one can peer into another's true feelings, allowing them to see what that persons intentions are. ''' ''*Lies can blur what's true- But the truth will make it as good as new.*''' Amulet of Anger '' '' '''An amulet that creates feelings of discontent, dislike, and pure rage. *They say anger makes one stronger- Though training keeps strength longer.* Amulet of Despair '' '' An amulet that creates feelings of sadness, hoplessness, and large amounts of despair. *Dwelling on the past-'Ensures its pain will last.* Amulet of Water ' ' 'An amulet that can harness the power of water. It is a powerful tool for anyone.' *Water is a calming thing- yet it's power can more then sting.* Amulet of Earth '' '' An amulet that can harness the power of earth. It is a powerful tool for anyone. ''' ''*Mountains are amazing- you may find one tantilized and gazing.*'' Low Temp Amulet ' ' '''So cold it BURNS :D! This amulet absorbs heat constantly, even when not worn! Small rooms quickly chill, and the chill tendrils out from a person wearing it. *'' Just sit back and chill- you'll soon be part of nil.*'' High Temp Amulet ' ' So hot it BURNS! This amulet radiates heat constantly, even when not worn! Small rooms quickly become uncomfortable, and the heat can be felt emanating from someone with it on. *Can't take the heat?-Your dead meat!* Amulet of Bones ' ' This amulet can temporarily control the bones of something dead. (Not including undead) The bones are controlled such as a marionette, however the 'strings' are not visible, nor do they need to be held above it. *Become a puppet master-it will make things a bit faster..* Amulet of Stashing This item can fit 10 cubic feet of items in it (including air space around them). Just simply tap the amulet and reach your hand in the small portal that appears! Easy as 1,2,3! *No more storage hassle-now store it light as a tassel!* Bird's Eye Amulet ' Once a day for 5 minutes the user's vision can be shot into the sky, leaving them slightly confused, but not stopping them from moving. Where as movement from this perspective is a bit more...odd, it can help greatly.' *It's a bird! It's a plane!-'' It makes me not feel sane!.* Soft Landing Amulet ''' Soft Landing Amulet Allows a user to fall from up to 40 feet, in which if this amulet is active, before landing they will slow to a gentle land. This however keeps them from really moving while they hover for a moment and land. *Leap away- for safe you will stay.* Heroic Amulet ' Fear fades from the user when activated. They gain new-found courage...and lack of good judgment.' *Quicksand? I shall save you!- 'now I'm stuck too, oh foo.*' Low Friction Amulet ' An area 10 feet in radius around the user loses most of it's friction, making it almost impossible to accelerate on it.' *They slip and slide- while you run and hide.* Tic Toc Amulet A small sphere about 20 feet radius of time is distorted. The user can either make time pass 1.5x faster of slower for 30 seconds (from an outside perspective 45 sped up inside, or 20 slowed down inside). The people inside will see time passing normally, looking out at people going the opposite of what the amulet is doing. People outside will see the people inside doing the same as the amulet is doing to time. ' *"You're not thinking fourth dimensionally"- 'That's very true, potentially.* Haunted Amulet ' This amulet can create a ghostly visage, that is incapable of touching nor harming, but capable of producing sound. It can only be used again by presenting it with bones of the dead.' *The scare of a ghost- comes from your dead host.* '''''More To Come. Until then, see TecmagDiams' ROBLOX Profile under t-shirts for the rest of the amulets. Category:Mini Amulet